Poker, drinks and cigaretts
by Allanis Ryan
Summary: [RL x LM & WM x RaL] Quatro homens, baralho e bebida com alto teor de álcool.
1. Illusion & Power

**Autoras: **Narcissa Malfoy © & Allanis Ryan ©  
**Content:** Slash.  
**Shippers:** Lucius/Rodolphus – Walden/Rabastan.

**Poker, drinks & cigarettes.**

_- Illusions & Power -_

Frio. Quase meia-noite e o sol pairava brilhante no pico do céu. O nostalgiante sol da meia noite sueco. Uma das poucas coisas que tornava aquele estranho país mais agradável do que os ares pitorescos da Inglaterra. Rodolphus abriu os olhos e deixou que a claridade daquele sol entrasse por suas pupilas, deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro antes de atirar o que restara dele ponte abaixo, direto para a escuridão profunda do rio. Perdeu o olhar num navio qualquer que passava carregando coisas sem sentido, ou quilos e quilos de carne humana. O cenário já estava lhe deixando entediado, pensou em puxar outro cigarro, quando ouviu a voz de Lucius soando imponente às suas costas.

-Vamos. Rabastan disse que já tem idéia de onde o Walden possa estar.

-Você não gosta daqui, não é Lucius? – Perguntou Rodolphus ainda sem se virar.

-País maldito. Fedendo à pobreza e miséria, esse aglomerado de pessoas me enoja e me asfixia. O ar pesa demais, há ruídos demais e ainda tem esse sol maldito que brilha quando tudo deveria estar oculto pelas sombras...Frustrante. – Respondeu o loiro irritado.

-Bastava um simples "não", que eu entenderia. – respondeu Rodolphus se virando e achando graça da irritabilidade do homem a sua frente.

-Eu realmente adoro o seu sarcasmo. –Irônico. Respirou fundo e murmurou um simples "vamos" virando-se para continuar o caminho. Rodolphus seguiu-o sem apressar muito o passo. Tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso interno do casaco e colocou outro deles na boca enquanto murmurava "incêndio" para sua varinha na qual apareceu uma leve chama que acendeu seu cigarro. Não se importou em estar um lugar público muito mesmo com um garotinho que aparentava ter uns oito anos que o viu fazendo a simples magia.

-Problemas conjugais, Lucius? – Começou ao se aproximar um pouco mais do loiro, apressando o passo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Lucius respondeu olhando de relance para Rodolphus que agora já estava posto andando ao seu lado.

-A despedida de vocês. Tão fria. – Dolphus arrastava os olhos pelas docas hora sim hora não fixando seu olhar em alguma garça que voava ou em alguma mulher que passava pela ponte do outro lado.

-Desculpe se eu não costumo me despedir da minha mulher agarrando-a em cima da mesa de visitas. – caçoou – Agora... Você e Bellatrix...

-Só aproveito minha vida, ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela. –dando outra tragada parou ao lado de Lucius encarando-o depois olhando de volta para o vasto e negro rio que passava por sob eles. – Ao contrário de você.

-Eu tenho tempo suficiente para viver, meu caro Rodolphus. Por enquanto eu tenho poder, sabe. É sempre bom tê-lo. Literalmente faço com que os outros vivam por mim, por enquanto é isso que eu preciso. –Lucius ficou parado face-a-face com Rodolphus e em um movimento repentino ele tirou o cigarro da boca do homem colocando em sua própria boca. Deu uma última tragada no que sobrou do cigarro depois o atirou no rio. Soltando a fumaça na cara de Dolphus continuou:

- Eu mando. Eles obedecem, simples e eficiente.

Dolphus riu sarcasticamente – Ah...O doce gosto da ilusão do poder é delicioso, não?

- Ilusão de poder? – Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha arrogantemente, e mostrou umas das mãos repletas de anéis prateados com pedras encravadas. – Isso por acaso lhe parece ilusão?

- Não. – Sorriu Rodolphus indiferente – Me parece fachada.

Lucius riu. - Fachada? Ora... Francamente Lestrange, com quem pensa que está falando? Eu não um dos seus.

- Não, realmente Lucius, você não é um dos meus. – Sorriu Dolphus. - Só não sei dizer se sinto por isso ou se me alegro.

Lucius abriu a boca para responder, mas conteve-se em fechá-la novamente e sorrir. Um sorriso completamente vazio de inocência, daqueles sorrisos que despem as pessoas de todas as suas armas. Um sorriso que bastou para tirar a ironia e o sarcasmo de Rodolphus e fizesse com que essas mesmas armas mudassem de mão. Fizesse com que elas fossem parar nas mãos de Lucius.

- Desculpem se interrompo algo... Mas até o ponto que eu me lembro nós ainda temos uma missão a cumprir... – Disse Rabastan que estivera encostado num muro, ouvindo, ao que pareceu, os últimos trechos da conversa.

- Não interrompeu nada, é claro. – Disse Lucius sem desviar o olhar de Rodolphus. - Certo Lestrange?

- Como quiser, "chefe". – Respondeu Dolphus fazendo um irônico sinal de continência.

Desviando finalmente o olhar, Lucius se virou para Rabastan já com uma expressão indiferente ao que Rodolphus havia dito e começa a frase com um tom um pouco mais firme e menos irônico do que quando falava com o outro homem.

-Onde você disse que acha que o Macnair se enfiou?

Rabastan não respondeu de imediato, olhava para os dois com um olhar desconfiado, mas percebendo a espera impaciente de uma resposta para Lucius respondeu:

-Fiquei sabendo de um bar bruxo por aqui. Ele abriu há pouco tempo, não é muito conhecido. Mas segundo minhas fontes... Um dos empregados é um "forasteiro" inglês.

-Ótimo, vamos acabar logo com isso. Não agüento mais esse lugar. E onde fica esse bar?

-Outro lado da ponte, perto daquelas docas – Rabastan fez um movimento com a cabeça apontando para as docas que eles deixaram para trás.

-Legal, eu preciso mesmo beber alguma coisa. Ficar sóbrio junto de vocês é realmente monótono.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra Rodolphus se virou e seguiu caminho até as docas de volta deixando Lucius e Rabastan, que não tardaram a segui-lo sem também pronunciar uma palavra sequer, nem ao menos chegaram trocar olhares curiosos.

Eles chegaram na extremidade oposta da ponte onde ficavam as docas com os navios ancorados. Havia apenas Iates caros e navios particulares de magnatas trouxas, os outros navios pareciam estar de partida, eram todos de carga, felizmente para eles não haviam pessoas mais perambulando o local. Rabastan parou e os chamou apontando para uma cabana destruída em um canto abandonado e escuro da doca. Rodolphus logo entendeu o recado e foi o primeiro e entrar ignorando os avisos "Cuidado, piso frágil!" "Não entre. PERIGO" "Swedish policy. KEEP AWAY!" Entre outros. Rabastan logo em seguida depois Lucius a contragosto.

Ao entrarem o cenário já era completamente diferente, bem maior que do esperavam e mais limpo do que parecia, um som de alguma banda trouxa ecoava pelo local e o forte cheiro de bebida, charutos e cigarros pairava pelo ar. Um verdadeiro caos organizado pensava Lucius enquanto seguia Rodolphus até o balcão. Rodolphus andava pelo local como se a já o conhecesse de gerações, sentou-se confortavelmente em uma dos bancos do balcão chamando o garçom, pediu algum whisky bruxo, mas o homem atarracado respondeu que lá eles ainda não tinha bebidas alcoólicas bruxas e que só estavam trabalhando com produtos importados ilegalmente. Todos Trouxas.

Conhecedor árduo de bebidas, Dolphus pediu uma garrafa do mais caro whisky escocês que eles tinham. Voltando, o homem encheu três copos com o whisky, colocou gelo e ofereceu aos três.

- Você faz isso com incrível freqüência, não? – Perguntou Lucius, olhando desconfiado para o copo de Whisky.

- Claro que sim. Lembra? Eu sou aquele que "vive"... – Disse Rodolphus enquanto entornava o copo inteiro num único gole.

- Você se contenta com pouco, meu caro. – Retrucou Lucius indiferente, finalmente virando seu próprio copo.

- É impressão minha, ou só eu estou levando essa missão a sério? – Entreviu Rabastan, levando seu copo a boca.

- Mas é assim que as coisas são. Fracos tendem a se submeter aos fortes. Cumprirem ordens e fazem o trabalho pesado. Enquanto os fortes se divertem vendo suas tentativas inúteis de ascender de posição, de crescer. – Ponderou Lucius virando-se para encarar o resto bar, pausando o olhar hora ou outra em um bêbado qualquer. – Como nosso querido amigo ali. – E apontou para homem de ombros largos, cabelos clinicamente cortados, bigodes aparados e de aparência rude, que estava limpando uma mesa, mais para o fundo do bar.

Qualquer pessoa com um pouco de inteligência conseguiria perceber que aquele homem não pertencia a aquele ambiente. Sua forma física, sua personalidade, era totalmente obtusa ao bar ao redor. Mas de fato, somente Lucius e os outros dois homens advertidos pelo primeiro eram capazes de perceber essa falha naquele ambiente embreado. De longe assistiram o outro homem terminar de limpar a mesa na qual estivera trabalhando nos últimos 10 minutos, e logo em seguida lançar um olhar furioso a um dos bêbados que deixara sua garrafa de bebida escorregar da mesa e se espatifar no chão, já sujo e terminando de sujá-lo com a bebida que continha.

- Sangue-ruim bastardo! – Disse o homem se abaixando para juntar os cacos de vidro e passar o pano no excesso de líquido que havia sido esparramado no chão, ao se levantar, acertou com o pano molhado o rosto do infeliz semi adormecido que nada pareceu sentir, sua boca se abriu descontraidamente num sorriso bobo, e seus olhos se abriram em pequenas frestas, totalmente desfocadas. O homem ignorou, colocou o pano sobre o ombro e tomou seu caminho rumo ao balcão do bar, entrando por uma porta lateral e desaparecendo.

Os três homens se olharam com sorrisos enviesados.

- Se havia alguma sombra de dúvida de que era ele, ela se acabou. – Disse Rodolphus pousando o copo vazio de whisky na mesa. – Vamos terminar logo com isso.

Ignorando completamente o barman, dirigiram-se então para a porta ao lado do balcão que dava acesso aos fundos do bar, atrás dela havia uma porta à direita e um corredor que seguia prédio adentro. Passaram pela porta e seguiram pelo corredor estreito e escuro, Rodolphus ia frente, seguido por Lucius e depois por Rabastan. O corredor fazia curvas hora acentuadas, hora fechadas. Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, moviam-se silenciosamente como sombras. Portas e mais portas, estantes e mais estantes empoeiradas ficavam para trás. Rodolphus sabia exatamente aonde ir, parecia estar familiarizado com esses labirintos de paredes feitas de teias de aranha, caixas e garrafas. No final do corredor havia uma bifurcação. O corredor se dividia em outros dois e mais uma escada que levava tanto para os andares superiores, quanto para os inferiores. Dolphus parou um instante, olhou para as quatro direções até finalmente se decidir e tomar o caminho da esquerda, viraram mais uma ou duas vezes antes de parar na frente de uma porta toscamente talhada em madeira fosca. Param para escutar qualquer som que viesse de dentro do quarto, o som de uma banda trouxa invadiu o ar, somado ao som de um copo se partindo. Os três homens trocaram olhares rápidos antes de Lucius puxar a própria varinha e por a porta abaixo.

Nuvens de poeira subiram, cobrindo o ar com uma fina cortina. Lucius puxou um lenço do bolso interno de suas vestes, colocou sobre o nariz e boca e adentrou no cômodo seguido de perto por Rabastan e Rodolphus. Walden tossia devido à camada de poeira, sentado em uma mesa no centro do quarto. Xingou antes mesmo de ver quem entrava no cômodo.

- Ora, ora, ora... Finalmente achamos o ratinho fugitivo... – Murmurou Lucius com a voz ainda abafada pelo lenço que cobria sua boca.

**Continua...**


	2. Whisky, Beer & Wine

**Poker, Drinks and Cigarettes.**

_- Whisky, Beer & Wine -_

-Que putaria é essa? – Xingou Walden tentando se livrar da poeira abrindo a janela e abanado-a para fora – Quem é que vocês p...- Parou sua frase quando a poeira já estava suficientemente baixa para ele poder ver o rosto dos três homens. – Conheço vocês. O que é que vocês acham que estão fazendo aqui? – o homem deu um passo para trás, tinha uma expressão estranha. Um misto de pura fúria e medo.

-Você sabe o que viemos fazer aqui e eu não estou com demasiada paciência para formalidades e explicações.- disse Lucius, sua voz fria e arrastada cortava o local como uma faca - Agora se não se importa, temos uma maldita missão para cumprir e se você puder se apressar vai realmente ajudar.

-O QUE? Eu não vou voltar para aquele lugar! Prefiro ficar nesse perdigueiro imundo com esses bêbados nojentos do que voltar para aquilo lá!

Foi à vez de Rodolphus se pronunciar. Ele estava apoiado no batente da porta com uma óbvia expressão entediada. Ele ainda segurava a garrafa de Whisky que comprará a poucos instantes. Quando disse sua voz soou para os outros como sendo igual ao dos outros bêbados que estavam no bar. Ao repararem na garrafa que carregava perceberam o porquê.

-Você fala como se tivesse escolha! Há, ser um Comensal não é a mesma coisa que trabalhar em um desses botequinhos que você pode pedir demissão e ajeitar o pagamento. É um trabalho para vida toda. Você não quer que aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu com aquele Black, não é? O Regulus se recusou a continuar os serviços após descobrir da missão que teremos com os Potter e fomos obrigados a matá-lo.- Lançou um sorriso cínico e psicótico - Realmente uma pena, nunca vi ninguém fazendo uma batida de Whisky e Vodka melhor do que ele. – Fingindo falso desapontamento.

-Você está me ameaçando? – Walden deu um passo à frente como se quisesse encarar Rodolphus, mas estava um tanto quanto hesitante.

-Não enquanto você não se decidir. –Virando o último gole da garrafa, Rodolphus passou por Lucius, Rabastan e Walden parando em frente a uma antiga mesa desgastada pela umidade do local. Rodolphus fez um movimento engraçado com a mão largando a garrafa no chão ao lado de outras latinhas de alguma cerveja trouxa. Vasculhando os papeis que estavam em cima da mesa reparou na grande quantidade de revistas pornô, números e nomes de garotas que o homem logo reconheceu como sendo de algumas vadias qualquer.

Afastou o exemplar de uma revista com duas garotas se beijando na capa ("Divina Comédia"), e descobriu logo abaixo dela uma caixa desgastada pelo tempo e semi carcomida pelas traças. Abriu e sorriu.

-Meu Deus Walden, quem diria que no meio de tanto lixo e imundice fossemos encontrar algo realmente... interessante? – Comentou enquanto tirava um baralho de dentro da caixa e começava a brincar com as cartas.

-Sua vulgaridade não tem mesmo limites, não é Lestrange? – Sibilou Lucius, espanando as vestes onde alguns grãos de poeira insistiam em ficar presos– Mesmo durante uma missão você consegue achar tempo para se embebedar e pensar em cartas? Será que você não consegue, ao menos por cinco minutos, deixar de ser um vagabundo e fingir ser o Comensal que todos esperam que seja?

-Não, não Lucius, dessa vez você não vai nem precisar pagar para se divertir através de mim, como estou de bom humor hoje eu vou me permitir dividir desse vicio com você, vou lhe dar um sopro de vida. O que estaríamos perdendo? Já encontramos o ratinho assustado mesmo. – Lestrange apontou com a cabeça para Walden ainda jogando as cartas de uma mão a outra.

-Ora francamente Lestrange. Achas mesmo que eu perderia meu tempo sentando em meio essa imundice para gastar alguns dos meus valiosos minutos, jogando contra você? – Respondeu Lucius sem se alterar.

Rodolphus riu. – Não se esconda atrás dessa ironia Lucius, ela não vai funcionar comigo.

-Odeio atrapalhar a briguinha do casal, mas temos que resolver certos assuntos pendentes ainda. – Interrompeu Rabastan arrancando olhares frios dos outros dois homens.

-Não há assuntos pendentes! – Rebateu Walden – Já disse que não volto! – E terminou a frase cuspindo no chão.

-Meu caro trasgo, não percebes? Não há saída. – Disse Lucius sarcástico olhando em volta para o cômodo fechado, pousando o olhar em cada parede suja. – Ou volta com a gente, ou passará de carrasco à vítima. De um jeito ou de outro acabaras morto.

Walden rangeu os dentes, olhou em volta e de novo para os comensais a sua frente, uma gota de suor frio escorreu por sua testa, indo sumir na gola de sua camisa encardida.

-Por quê? Por que virem atrás de mim? Por que não me deixarem viver em paz. Levando uma vidinha medíocre de trouxa? – Perguntou Walden com desespero na voz. – Não fará diferença, usem Obliviate em mim se desejarem, mas eu não quero mais fazer parte disso!

Rodolphus, Rabastan e Lucius trocaram olhares e soltaram risadas sarcásticas. Rabastan foi o primeiro que se manifestou.

–Meu caro Walden, acha mesmo que ser um Comensal é a mesma coisa que ser sócio de algum bordel? – Disse ele se aproximando de Walden e puxou-o pela gola da camisa, trazendo-o mais para perto do próprio corpo. – Tsq tsq, não é não meu querido colega. É um serviço para a vida inteira, como disse meu querido irmão. Não dá para simplesmente pedir as contas e resolver criar ovelhas em algum lugar distante, de uma hora para a outra. Se resistir e não quiser voltar, teremos mesmo que te matar, porque você já possui a marca negra. – ele fez uma pausa e deu uma boa olhada no corpo de Walden. – Mas te matar seria realmente uma perda em tanto para o nosso lado.

Rodolphus parou de brincar com o baralho e ele e Lucius trocaram olhares e sorriram.

- Ainda bem que estamos levando essa missão realmente a sério. – Disse Lucius finalmente guardando o lenço novamente dentro dos bolsos das vestes. Rabastan pareceu não se importar com a indireta. – Bom, "adoraria" ficar mais tempo dentro desse... quarto... mas creio que nada mais nos prende aqui. – Acrescentou, mas nem bem essas palavras tinham saído de sua boca, quando uma coruja parda entrou pela janela que Walden havia aberto, e pousou com as penas eriçadas em cima da mesa de centro.

Os quatro homens se olharam, Rabastan ainda segurando Walden pela camisa, Lucius perto da porta e Rodolphus, que estava ainda com o baralho na mão, á alguns centímetros da mesa. Este que estava mais próximo foi quem se aproximou para pegar a carta que estava presa à perna da ave. Puxou o pergaminho sem cerimônias e leu em voz baixa. Assim que terminou, levantou os olhos para Lucius e soltou uma risada rouca antes de jogar o pergaminho para o mesmo.

- Aí está seu motivo que nos prende aqui. – Disse cruzando os braços e esperando uma reação do loiro que havia aparado o pergaminho ainda no ar e agora o lia. – Aurores! Aurores Lucius! Em toda a Inglaterra, vigiando cada entrada! O Lorde está nos mandando esperar por aqui até que as coisas esfriem por lá. – soltou outra risada e recomeçou a embaralhar as cartas, se jogando numa cadeira. – Estamos trancados, nos fundos de um bar, com um baralho, sem missão e sem prazo para voltar. Diga-me, tem como isso ficar melhor?

Lucius havia terminado de ler a carta e agora jogava o pergaminho amassado para Rabastan ler.

- E você está achando tudo isso muito divertido, não é Lestrange? – Disse irônico, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiro-prateados e encostando-se à beirada de um balcão.

- Hilário, se quer mesmo saber. – Respondeu Rodolphus rindo. – Vamos lá Lucius, agora você não tem saída. Por que não desce do seu posto de "dono da situação" e se junta aos mortais? – Acrescentou oferecendo o baralho á Lucius.

Lucius olhou o maço de cartas mofadas, enojado. – Por que, em nome do Lorde, eu faria isso?

- Porque até segunda ordem estamos condenados a apodrecer aqui, a não ser é claro, que você tenha outra sugestão de como passar o tempo... – Respondeu Rodolphus, lançando um olhar penetrante para Lucius.

Lucius refletiu um momento, então sorriu. – Se vamos mesmo fazer isso, tornemos as coisas realmente interessantes. Walden, meu caro, ainda tem esperanças de escapar de três Comensais?

Walden olhou desde Rabastan que estava a sua frente, para Rodolphus com os pés em cima da mesa, embaralhando as cartas, até Lucius, encostado imponentemente no balcão. Então finalmente respondeu em alto e bom som – Não, eu volto com vocês.

- Excelente – Acrescentou Lucius sorrindo. – Me poupou de apelar para a magia, e dos Lestrange usarem a força bruta.

- Então estamos resolvidos. – Sorriu ainda mais Rodolphus. – Vamos comemorar! Walden, onde fica o estoque de whisky dessa espelunca?

- Numa sala a três portas daqui, junto com os vinhos... – Respondeu o homem, de mau humor.

- Ótimo. Rabastan vá e traga alguma coisa para nos distrair. – Ordenou Dolphus.

- Não sou seu elfo. Se quiser beber, vá você mesmo. – Respondeu Rabastan finalmente se separando de Walden.

- Não, realmente não é meu elfo. – Disse Rodolphus parando de sorrir e puxando a varinha. – Mas não há nada que uma "Imperius" não resolva.

Rabastan olhou furioso para o irmão, mas não questionou mais e saiu do quarto, em direção ao corredor escuro, voltando minutos depois com quatro garrafas de whisky, três de vinho e uma caixa de cervejas baratas, flutuando a frente.

- Achei estas no corredor. – Acrescentou sobre as cervejas.

- Muito bem, "maninho". – Disse Dolphus abrindo uma das garrafas de whisky e entornando metade do recipiente garganta a baixo. Quando finalmente baixou a garrafa, estampava um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Então o que vai ser?

Lucius já havia se servido do vinho, e estava bebericando na boca da garrafa. – Poker, é claro.

Rabastan seguiu o irmão no whisky, mas Walden ficou com as cervejas, tomando uma lata inteira num único gole e em seguida jogando a lata vazia ao monte que já havia no chão. Ambos apoiaram Lucius.

- Poker então? – Disse Rodolphus entornando mais uma grande quantidade de bebida. – Ótimo, sentem-se todos, darei as cartas na primeira rodada.

Os outros homens se acomodaram ao redor da mesa, Dolphus transferiu seus pés da mesa para uma cadeira lateral, ainda sem perder a pose imponente.

Ao final de uma hora, mais três garrafas de whisky, duas de vinho e toda a caixa de cervejas, os homens já riam-se sem motivo e alheios ao jogo.

- Quer saber? – Rabastan deu soco forte na mesa, completamente embriagado. – Isso está muito monótono. É a sexta rodada que o Walden perde. É melhor a gente começar a fazer valer a pena esse jogo!

- E o que você sugere "maninho"? – Disse Rodolphus abrindo outra garrafa de whisky. – Jogar paciência para ver quem dorme primeiro?

Todos riram.

- Não. – Sibilou Lucius, lançando um olhar para Rabastan. – Acho que ele está sugerindo que joguemos Strip Poker, não é mesmo Lestrange?

- Exatamente, meu caro Lucius! – Disse Rabastan dando outro soco na mesa e rindo. – Quem sabe agora as pessoas se sintam mais empenhadas a ganhar... Ou... A perder. – E lançou um olhar de canto de olho para Walden.

**Continua...**


	3. Whispers, Sighs & Bad Jokes

**Poker, drinks and cigarretts**

_- Whispers, sighs & bad jokes.-_

Garrafas quebradas, derrubadas, derramadas. Sujeira, imundice, poeira e tabaco.

- Muito bem, Lucius é a sua vez. – Disse o homem que já estava sem sua jaqueta de couro, completamente tonto, jogado na cadeira. – Mais uma rodada e o jogo estará por terminado, a não ser que alguns de nós tiremos as tripas... – A malícia escapou-lhe pelos lábios, junto com a nuvem de fumaça de seu cigarro.

Ele passou o maço de cartas para Lucius que estava a sua direita, este recebeu as cartas, embaralhou-as três vezes e deu para Rabastan cortar. Quando as recebeu de volta, sorriu embriagado e antes de começar a distribuir olhou em volta com o olhar meio turvo.

Ele e Rodolphus eram, sem sombra de dúvida, os melhores jogadores. Pelo menos os únicos que ainda mantinham peças respeitáveis de roupa junto ao corpo. Como pode constatar ao ver Rabastan seminu e Walden usando as revistas para cobrir suas partes. Ainda mantinha sua camisa de linho branco, com o tão respeitado brasão dos Malfoy, em perfeita harmonia com a calça social preta e sapatos no mesmo estilo. Não importando onde, quando ou porque. Não perdia a pose. – Então o que as moças aí vão apostar dessa vez? As capas da revista, Walden?

Walden soltou um grunhido e recebeu as cartas, tomando cuidado para não se expor. Rabastan soltou uma gargalhada demorada, mesmo não estando numa situação muito melhor. Há rodadas perdera o completo interesse pelo jogo. Causa e conseqüência, restara-lhe somente uma peça de roupa.

- Você está mesmo muito seguro de si, não é mesmo Lucius? – Disse Rodolphus recebendo as cartas também. – Esqueceu que o responsável por você estar despido da sua capa ainda está jogando?

- Não Roddie, não esqueci, mas eu também tenho que te lembrar que o responsável por você estar mais despido que eu, também ainda está jogando... E eu não vou perder dessa vez.

- Digo o mesmo... – Murmurou Rodolphus quando a última carta lhe foi entregue. – Eu passo. É a sua vez Walden...

Rodolphus olhava para suas cartas, sabia que iria perder a jogada, mas mantinha a expressão de debochado e desinteressado para simplesmente parecer que estava com "tudo" nada mão. Ouviu um barulho de garrafas caindo no chão junto com algumas fichas, mas não deu atenção até sentir seu braço ser cutucado repetitivamente por Lucius.

- Tsc, que foi? - disse virando outro gole de vinho.

Lucius então nem olha para cara dele continua sem palavras visualizando a cena mais bizarra que a mente fértil de qualquer homem poderia imaginar: Rabastan levantando-se seminu e agarrando Walden pelo braço fazendo-o levantar em seguida lhe agarrando para um feroz beijo. Rodolphus deixou cair o cigarro que estava na boca quando viu os dois pegando o resto da garrafa de whisky e se dirigindo para o banheiro de Walden, deixando ele e Lucius sozinhos na imunda sala.

- É. Acho que seremos só eu e você, Roddie. – Disse Lucius indiferente à cena e pegando o maço de cartas para si, recomeçando a embaralhá-las.

Rodolphus sacudiu a cabeça duas vezes, juntou uma das poucas garrafas de whisky que restara e terminou de bebê-la num único gole. – Isso não está acontecendo... – Murmurou enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão.

- Falando sozinho, Roddie? – Disse Lucius jogando as cartas para Rodolphus – é sempre o primeiro sinal de loucura, sabe? Falar sozinho...

Rodolphus ignorou o comentário do outro. "Outra jogada, outra chance." Pensou, sacudindo mais uma vez a cabeça, segurando o mais firme que pode as cartas em uma das mãos.

- Então Roddie, a sua aposta ainda vai ser SÓ uma peça de roupa? – Disse Lucius lançando um breve olhar para suas cartas e voltando a encarar o outro.

- Sim, eu aposto que tiro essa sua camisa... – Respondeu Rodolphus sorrindo malicioso.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver... Sua vez. – Lucius devolveu o mesmo sorriso. – Apenas não se esqueça que suas máscaras não funcionam comigo, não adianta manter a pose de imponente como se tivesse todo o jogo sob controle...

Rodolphus sorriu e puxou outro cigarro, acendendo o fósforo no tampo da mesa e conduzindo-o em seguida até a ponta do cigarro. - Pois... – Tragou e logo em seguida soltou uma nuvem de fumaça -... Acho melhor ir tirando sua camisa... - e jogou as cartas sobre a mesa. Mostrando um maravilhoso Straight Fush.

Lucius deixou escapar uma expressão de surpresa. O outro, totalmente descontraído, encostou-se à cadeira, equilibrando-se apenas nas pernas traseiras. E riu, uma risada sarcástica. "Game over", pensou e olhou diretamente para Lucius, dando mais umas tragadas no cigarro, gabando-se da sua sorte e saboreando sua vitória, totalmente irônico, piscou para Lucius.

- Vamos Lucius, eu não estou vendo nenhuma camisa no chão...

Lucius recuperou-se do choque incrivelmente rápido e estranhamente também sorria. Balançou negativamente a cabeça e deixou que suas cartas caíssem sobre a mesa.

Rodolphus parou de sorrir quase que imediatamente, e se endireitou na cadeira. Não ficaria impressionado se conseguisse cruciar o outro apenas com a força do pensamento. –... Um Royal Straight Fush?

Lucius apenas sorriu e olhou para Rodolphus. – Eu acho que não estou vendo as SUAS roupas no chão...

"... or continue?" Rodolphus encarou Lucius por mais alguns segundos, então, soltou uma risada baixa, desafiadora. – Vêm tirar elas... - E se apoiou novamente sobre as pernas traseiras da cadeira.

Lucius levantou calmamente, dobrou as magas da camisa, contornou a mesa e se aproximou do outro. – Não me provoque... – Disse sem se alterar, colocando o pé entre as pernas de Rodolphus, puxando a cadeira de volta a posição original. – Apostamos. Você perdeu. Tire.

Rodolphus olhou diretamente nos olhos de Lucius, ainda ostentando uma expressão desafiadora, e estampando um sorriso cínico. Depois desceu o olhar juntamente com as mãos até a fivela de seu próprio cinto, em forma de caveira, como se fosse abri-la. Então, abruptamente parou, e levantou o olhar novamente. - Não. :D

Lucius ainda estava apoiado à cadeira entre as pernas de Rodolphus, por mais frio que fosse o olhar dele sobre o homem e por mais arrogante que sua feição mostrasse, era óbvio que ele estava quase, se não completamente bêbado. Tentou encontrar as cegas o cetro de apoio, e tateou parte da mesa sem desviar o olhar, até encontrá-lo. Deixou escapar uma risadinha debochada enquanto girava o centro entre os dedos. – Afinal, o que você tem aí que não pode me mostrar? – Parou de repente de girar o cetro parando com a cabeça da cobra virada pra baixo. Os olhos de esmeraldas cintilavam junto com o corpo de prata da mesma. Apoiou-a na coxa esquerda do homem subindo até onde a mão ele estava parada: em cima do cinto.

- Nada que você já não tenho visto, meu caro – Sorriu baforando o resto da fumaça do cigarro, e atirando-o em cima do cinzeiro lotado.

Em um movimento sem precedentes Lucius empurrou a cadeira que Rodolphus estava sentando, fazendo ambos caírem no chão. Rodolphus se apoiou nos cotovelos xingando, mas o palavrão foi abafado por gemidos altos vindos do banheiro. – Acho que eles estão se divertido. – Completamente embriagado riu-se sozinho e não percebeu que Lucius agora se encontrava em pé, sobre sua cintura, ainda com a cobra apoiada sobre o cinto.

-Engraçado, aposto que é de família. – Lucius sorriu abafado.

Rodolphus cessou o riso e se deu conta da situação que estava no chão sobre as revistas pornô e bitucas de cigarro. – O QUE é de família?

Agora já não tinha sorriso abafado em seu rosto, Lucius ria alto e abertamente, parecia até forçar só para ver a expressão emburrada, e um tanto curiosa do outro homem. – Rodolphus... Entenda que cada dia eu acho você mais parecido com teu irmão... – Era sua vez de cessar o riso, ficou olhando entorpecido o fecho do cinto de caveira. – AH! Mas onde eu estava? Claro... Sabe, eu não costumo perder apostas. Nem deixar de ganhar os meus... Prêmios. – Lucius brincava com o cetro deslizando a cabeça da cobra por cima do fecho do cinto.

- Seu prêmio, se eu bem me lembro, era minha--- MAS QUE CARALHOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? – Em um salto tentou se levantar mais foi brutalmente jogado de volta ao chão pelo cetro de Lucius. Lucius havia finalmente aberto o fecho do cinto fazendo a caveira se soltar caindo para o lado contrário, agora só restavam Lucius, Rodolphus e o botão da calça semi-aberto do mesmo.

- Você fica uma graça quando está bravo, sabia? – Lucius riu cínico. Rodolphus sabia que ele estava debochando da cara dele, apesar de que sabia também que as pessoas ficam mais sinceras quando bêbadas. Lucius saiu de cima do outro se apoiando no cetro sorrindo para ele. Rodolphus, por sua vez, se levantou embriagado, e quase se desequilibrou pelo efeito do álcool. – E aí, vai tirar a camisa por bem... Ou por mal? Não me obrigue a te jogar de novo no chão.

Rodolphus fez menção de tirar a camisa, segurou nas duas pontas da parte de baixo e a levantou até a altura do peito deixando a mostra um tórax muito bem definido (NOTA: Ele deve puxar um ferro fodido 8D). – Me mostre do que você é capaz – Rodolphus deu dois tapinhas leves no rosto de Lucius, sorrindo, o que fez o próprio parar de sorri. Ao invés disso Lucius o empurrava, Rodolphus cambaleou para trás, se apoiando na mesa. Fichas, garrafas quebrando e se estilhaçando no chão. – What the fu...? – Loiro aproximou-se rápido jogando o cetro no chão. Rodolphus era um pouco mais alto, mas nada extraordinário, Lucius estava ocupado de mais beijando-o para reparar nisso. Ambos estavam suficientemente embriagados para lembrar de qualquer coisa no dia seguinte, então... Que mal poderia fazer? ;D

Lucius abriu a soltou o botão da calça do Rodolphus e sua calça despencou até a altura das coxas. Levantou a camisa dele com ferocidade jogando-a em cima e uma cadeira. Rodolphus arrancou com os dentes cada botão da camisa de Lucius quando se jogaram na cama mais próxima por cima de roupas, revistas e latinhas de Heineken.

_- ugh, am, ah, ohhw, hum, oh tiger .-_

Era só outra manhã bonita de outono aos arredores da Suíça. Um frio confortável, e o sol brilhante cerrando os olhos dos que andavam despreocupados cuidando de suas vidas e... – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritou uma voz dentro do banheiro, um homem alto e troncudo com um bigode fino saiu de dentro abrindo a porta com força. - Não aconteceu NADA, né? NÉ? – Ele parecia meio desorientado e torcia a cara toda vez que ouvia a própria voz alta. Ressaca?

Outro homem saiu de dentro do banheiro com a mão na cabeça e com a expressão do mais puro desânimo e enxaqueca. – Dá para calar a boca? Só por quê você apareceu pelado de baixo do chuveiro ligado, não significa que a gente tenha transado, Macnair. – Comentou pressionando a mão contra a cabeça tentando parar a dor.

- É, engraçado, também pensava assim até ver que você tava só de cueca no meu colo, Lestrange.

- Larga de ser ridí... QUÊ?

- É, por que caralhos você acha que eu berrei? – Walden cobria as partes com uma tolha qualquer que estava no chão parecendo incrivelmente constrangido e ao mesmo tempo irritado. – E eu posso saber que porra você tá fazendo na minha cama, Rodolphus? E onde tá o Malfo... LUCIUS? – Se antes ele estava surpreso, agora pareceu que viu o fantasma de Merlin dançando can-can pelado.

Rodolphus levantou da cintura para cima e continuou sentado na cama, agora pressionava a cabeça igual o irmão fazia, balançando de leve. – Para de gritar... Do que você tá... ÃHM?

Walden apontou com a cabeça para uma grande elevação na cama ao lado de Rodolphus. O mesmo se jogou contra a parede, olhando surpreso para o monte que agora se mexia tirando os lençóis de cima da cabeça. Lucius.

- Lucius...

- Cala a boca – Este virou para o outro lado jogando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- Jesus. – Rodolphus levou a mão à testa olhando para o teto. – Lucius – Rodolphus tirou o travesseiro da cabeça do outro delicadamente, jogando com anormal brutalidade na cara de Lucius – ACORDA, CARALHO.

Walden e Rabastan, agora um ao lado do outro, com a mesma expressão de "que porra aconteceu ontem?". Olhando para os dois e raramente trocando olhares.

- QUE FOI? Ai... Minha cabeça – Lucius fechou os olhos de novo balançando a cabeça de leve. – Tá, acordei. – Abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar irritado para Rodolphus - O que é que... Mas o que caralhos você tá fazendo aí e... Mas que porra... Ai... Cristo. --- Você tá vestido não é? NÃO É? – O olhar irritado agora não dizia mais que "é bom você falar que sim".

Olhou por baixo do lençol respondendo:

- Claro.

- Sério?

- Não, e você?

Agora Lucius olhou, fechando a cara. "Por favor, por favor, por favor...".

- Tô.

- TÁ?

- Não.

- Idiota.

- Tudo bem, se eu não lembro, não aconteceu, certo? CERTO?

- CLARO! – Rodolphus sorriu debochando e levantou-se cobrindo as partes procurando a calça e vestindo-a quando encontrou. – Bom, independente do que aconteceu – sussurrou para que só Lucius o ouvisse – Você **_aproveitou_** a vida não é? – Sorriu devolvendo alguns anéis do outro que tinham caído no chão. – Toma o seu poder, você deixou cair. :D

Lucius pegou os anéis colocando-os de volta inclusive à aliança. Vestiu a calça que estava na cadeira ao lado e se levantou fingindo não ter ouvido uma palavra que Rodolphus disse. Só lançando um olhar de puro desprezo, apesar de tentar esconder um leve e cínico sorriso.

- BOM, EU prefiro não saber de que inferno vocês tão falando, mas se vocês não se importam, claro, eu não quero ser rude, mas, FORA DA MINHA CASA. E fechem a porta quando saírem, porra. Obrigado. – Walden sorriu sarcástico, como uma verdadeira secretária, e voltou à expressão emburrada logo em seguida.

- AH! ISSO! Eu posso não lembra o que aconteceu depois da terceira garrafa de vinho, mas eu lembro o que a gente veio fazer aqui. E...

- E eu não passei a noite nesse perdigueiro à toa. – Interrompeu Lucius enquanto procurava sua camisa e a capa - Você vai com a gente, Walden. Você não pode simplesmente pedir demissão para o Lord.

- Não me faça ter que te matar. – Agora Rodolphus interrompeu pegando o cetro de Lucius girando entre os dedos, lembrou de ter visto isso em algum lugar - Você é um dos poucos que, hoje em dia, ainda conseguem perder cinco vezes seguidas pro Rabastan mesmo quando, é óbvio, que ele blefa. – Sorriu e começou a batucar na mesa ao lado com a camisa no ombro.

- Tanto faz – Comentou Rabastan emburrado. – Agora – Pegou sua calça e a camisa do chão e se vestiu jogando os cabelos para trás. – Todos prontos? Ah, Walden, vista alguma coisa. Lord não costuma receber esse tipo de visita... Espero. – Levantou uma sobrancelha, soltando um suspiro – Você tem remédio pra dor de cabeça ae?

Lucius vestiu a camisa de qualquer jeito e jogou a capa no ombro. Com um laço mal feito prendeu o cabelo, e já parecia suficientemente irritado, sem precisar ter que recomeçar a discutir com Macnair. -Olha, chega de bichice. Ou você vai com a gente, ou você vai morrer. – Sua voz soou suave e mortal. – Viemos até esse inferno com um propósito e eu vou cumprir me objetivo, e você, - se virou para Rodolphus – me dá isso. – Arrancou cetro da mão dele, e cruzou os braços com o cetro entre eles. – Vai ou prefere a morte? Que levando em consideração isso aqui, ia ser um favor.

- Muita gente viu vocês entrando no bar, tá legal? Se me matarem irão para Azkaban. – Por um momento achou meio visível o pânico que sentia e percebeu o qual ridícula tinha sido a afirmação.

Os três se entreolharem por um segundo e caíram na gargalhada.

- Não... Acho que não. XD – Comentou Lucius – Você acha Roddie?

- Não, não, definitivamente. – Segurando o riso – E você Rabs?

- Fora de cogitação. – Fez sinal negativo com a cabeça rindo-se.

_sighs _

- Tá legal.

- Tá legal? – repetiram os três em conjunto?

- É. Vamos. – Walden pegou a calça como os outros, vestiu, fechou o cinto e colocou uma camisa deixando-a aberta ainda. – Não tenho muita escolha mesmo e sabia disso quando me "alistei". Que se foda também, vou morrer cedo ou tarde mesmo.

Os três pela segunda vez se entreolharam, mas agora ao invés de rir ficaram com a melhor cara de "...ahn?"

- Ahn... – Lucius por uma das poucas vezes não sabia o que dizer. Rabastan não estava diferente, e o olhava com uma sobrancelha tão erguida que parecia que ia sumir entre os cabelos. Rodolphus com todo seu grau de cretinismo comentou:

- Viu? Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. Eu nem tive que partir pra ignorância e atear fogo na coleção de _Playboy_.

- Imbecil. Vamos acabar logo com isso, aparato pra onde?

- Ah gente não pode sair até sinal do Lord, ele mandou a gente ficar aqui, lembra? – Comentou Rabastan se apoiando na parede e cruzando os braços. - Vem cá, é sério, tem ou não remédio pra dor de cabeça, Walden?

- Dá pra calar a boca? Depois de hoje eu não vou conseguir olhar pra você, sem vir "Calvin Klein" à minha cabeça.

- Nossa não acredito que você tenha gostado tanto. – Fez cara de falsa surpresa fechando com uma risada alta e irônica.

- Vai pro inferno. – Voltou-se de volta a Lucius e Rodolphus – Então, alguém tem outra idéia para passar o tempo? – Rodolphus abriu a boca para falar, mas Walden o interrompeu – Que não seja jogar cartas ou beber?

- Não... – Respondeu Rodolphus e Rabastan em coro.

- Nós --- – Comentou Rodolphus, mas nunca chegou a terminar a frase.

- Nós não precisamos ficar nem mais um segundo aqui. – Interrompeu Lucius como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal adiantado. Lucius se virou para a os outros, mesmo sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que acabara de chegar.

_Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan e, acho, Walden._

_Lord das trevas diCe que vocês já podeN voltar, os aurores já foram abatidos e mudamos nossa localizaSSão, vocês devem saber o local do segundo esconderijo. Ele mandou eu enviar isso para vocês._

_Mandou eu dizer:_

"_Espero que tenham aproveitado a folga. Tenho certeza que sim".  
Depois riu muito estranho. Bom, voltem o mais breve possível com a miÇão resolvida._

_Tchau_.

Lucius na hora reconheceu a escrita chula e a letra garranchosa de Rabicho, mas de qualquer forma mantinha uma expressão de pura interrogação. Passou o pergaminho para os outros lerem e os três ficaram um minuto com a mesma expressão.

- Eu prefiro não saber o que o Lord quis dizer. – Comentou Rodolphus dando de ombros.

- É, idem – responderam os outros três.

- Walden, você sabe onde fica o segundo esconderijo não é? – Perguntou Lucius se apoiando no cetro.

- Aham. – revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Ótimo, todos prontos? Dane-se, vamos logos. Esse lugar já deu o que tinha que dar.

- É, com certeza – Riu-se Rodolphus alto com o maior tom de sarcasmo que podia.

- Vai à merda.

- E aí, Lucie. Foi bom pra você? – Não conseguia conter o riso e o olhava como se já soubesse a resposta. (Que por acaso não é o que esperava quando sentiu Lucius batendo com o cetro em sua cabeça com força).

Rabastan e Walden se entreolharam e sacudiram a cabeça preferindo não querer entender os últimos 5 minutos.

Aparataram de volta ao esconderijo deixando... Lembranças de quatro homens, baralho e bebidas com alto teor de álcool para trás.

**FIM.**


End file.
